Your never alone
by SmoakAndArrow
Summary: Harry and Draco have a secret that change their lives but is it for the better or the worse. What if said secret gets leaked round hogwarts what will happen to the golden boy and the suposed death eater...? Read to find out. Dont like dont read!
1. Summery

Your never alone

Harry and Draco have a secret that could change their lives forever, change how people see them but is it for the better or the worse. What happenes when the secret gets leaked how will people reacct will it put a strain on their relationship too much to handle and go their seprate ways or will Draco and Harry learn to live with the abuse will they stay solid?

Read to find out more... Next chapter will be posted ASAP review please tell me what you think of the idea. Please dont flame creative critisism is accepted if you dont like then dont read!


	2. Crystal ball

Your never alone

Harry and Draco have a secret that could change their lives forever, change how people see them but is it for the better or the worse. What happenes when the secret gets leaked how will people reacct will it put a strain on their relationship too much to handle and go their seprate ways or will Draco and Harry learn to live with the abuse will they stay solid?

Read to find out more... Next chapter will be posted ASAP review please tell me what you think of the idea. Please dont flame creative critisism is accepted if you dont like then dont read!

Chapter 1

The dark room slowly filled with beams of light as the sun rose early that morning and the two boys started to stir from their slumber. Draco was the first one to wake he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking round the now brightly lit room of reqierment where the two teens spent some of their nights together. Most of the time they would get up around 5 ish so they could sneak back to their dorms before any oher students could wake up knowing that they would be asked where they had been the whold night and why they were only coming back now. After the bluriness had left Draco's vishon he look over at the clock on the bedside table noticing it was 7:15 they exactly 15 minutes before breckfast started and the halls would be swarmed with hungry students meeting their friends and making their way to the great hall.

Draco sighed and looked over at Harry's sleeping form, he smled sweetly and brushed some stray hair out of harry's emarald eyes the he loved so much. An hand suddenly wrapped itself round Draco's arm and pulled it so that Harry was hugging the arm against his chest and also using it as pillow. Chuckling slightly and knowing how much Harry liked the closeness Draco layed back down this time not going to sleep but insted gazing at the face of his sleeping lover. He didnt want to wake him but he knew that it would raise suspiction if bothe of the were seen walking out of the room of requiament together looking sleepy probly Hermionie and Ron also Crabbe and Goyle were wondering why they didnt come back the previous night oh well they would make up an excuse it would be fine. Finally deciding to wake the smiling love sick Harry potter he started tracing his fingers up and down Harry's bare tones stomach know that was one of the only places he was tickelish. The raven haired teen smacked his hand away and turned over obviously wanting to get some more sleep even thoe he knew he would have to get up, this time the blone got up from off the bed and pulled the covers off him and pulled lightly on his leg, this time Harry groned and sat up slightle glaring at Draco before crashing back down onto the pillows and burrying hs face in them

"Come on sleeping beutey time to get up" Draco demanded in a light tone while he climbed back onto the bed coming up behind him and nipped slightly on him ear, at this Harry opened his eyes and smiled feeling the other teens hot breath on his neck wanting more contact Harry grabbed the lone's face between his hands and pulled him into a soft but passionate kiss that blew both their minds, breaking the kiss they looked into each other's eyes

"That is not going to make me let you stay in bed come on we only have about 10 munites to get dressed and down to the great hall for breakfast" Harry bolted up and was running around the room grabbing clothes and trying to brush his hair but failing as he tripped over a stray shoe a huffed as he just layed on the floor completly still. Draco picked up the fallen boys clothes and walked over to him pulling him up.

"As cute as that pout us we still have to get ready and laying on the ground isnt going to get you very far" Harry sighed and grabbed his clothes and brush from his boyfriend, quickly putting them on and running the brush through his hair while the other teen did the same. When they were both ready they popped their heads out of the door to make sure nobody walking down the hall before giving the other another passionate kiss and walking in diffrent directions so that if anybody saw them it would not look strange.

Harry got to the great hall before Draco and suprisingly the hall was not full yet so nobody paid that much attention when he walked through the doors to his table and made his way to sit with his friends neer the front.

"Where were you last night and this morning mate" Ron said his brows furrying in either confusion or concern while he filled his plate with toast and sausage and god knows what else

"I fell asleep in the restricted section of the librery, she obviously didnt come round and check that part probley because nobody was supose to be in there in the first place" He seemed to buy it but Hermionie who was on the other side of him narrowed her eyes a bit but dropped the subject for now. Not long after Harry ahd started eating tthe well known footsteps od the Draco Malfoy walking towards his table. Harry turned round to glance at his secret lover. the blonde caught his look and sneered at him to keep up the facade only he knew that underneeth the sneer was a heartbreaking smile.

The rest of the day went quite quickly for a monday but nobody was looking forward to the last lesson of the day Divination all professor trawlney did was talk rubbish and prading Harry's death to most people it was pointless but its not like they had any choice.

"Welcome students today we will be looking into your feuture with the magic crystal balls be prepared to be shocked and amazed with what you see" The annoying voice of the batty professor brought the students out of their train of thoughts as they sat down opposite their partners at the seprate partners. Most of the lesson had passed before Trawlney waled up to Harry and Ron who were bearly awake with their heads on the table

"Mmmhmm" The two boys lifted the heads off the small round table and looked up at the prof.

"Have you two done anything this lesson?" She asked with raised eyebrows when they didnt give a answer she told Harry to put his hand on top of the crystal ball and close his eyes and not wantng to get in any more trouble he did what he was told only to hear her gasp moments later, he opened his eyes and looked into the crystal ball expecting to see his death to be pradicted once again but what he saw was completly the eopposite of what he expected his mouth dropped and his heart stopped...

What will happen, what will be in the crystal ball. Review what you think Harry will see and wat you thought of the chapter please dont be too hard on me this is my first slash thanks!


	3. WHAT!

Your never alone

Hey i hope i updated in time for you and i know i cant spell very well wordpad does not have spellcheck and i cant use word it crashes my laptop) and i dont hav a betta because i like everything to be my own work with nobody changing it.

Thanks to all those people who reviewed and set the story to their faveroute/alert it shows me that you like the story. Could i please have more reviews tell me what you think of it and give any suggestions on what to do like how could other people find out ect.. :)

Now on with the story

Chapter 2 

Previously on your never alone:

but what he saw was completly the opposite of what he expected his mouth dropped and his heart stopped...

Now:

Most of the students had stopped what they were doing and were now looking over to Harry and Ron's table wondering what was going on. The crystal ball was showing two students, one blonde and one black, one icy blue eyes and one emarald green eyes, one slyrithin and one gryfindor, both suposed rivals but really secret lovers. These two students were walking hand in hand down to hagrids hut. Ron looked up from the crystal ball mouth hanging open looking blankly at Harry his eyes bulging out of his head when he saw Harry's shocked and nervous expression. He knew something had been up with his best mate for a while but he just thought it had been about you-know-who coming back he never would have suspected this. The next time Ron looked up the chair across from his was empty and Harry was half way out the door when he got up and followed, determined to find out if the suspiction he had was true.

"Hey Harry why did the crystal ball show you and Malfoy holding hands on your way to hagrids hut?" he looked up at his ginger haired friend with tears in his eyes thretning to spill over onto his pale cheeks. His eyes were filled with guilt, anger and nerves. He leaned against a wall and slid down it sitting on the floor with his knees up against his chest and his head buried in his hands, the tears that he had been trying so hard to keep in were now soaking his hands. Both boys looked up at the sound of a hoot, a very familiar hoot which Harry knew came from his bright white snowy owl Hedwig. A letter was grasped between the owl''s beak, she flew over and dropped the letter in Harry's hands before landing on the floor looking up at her owner with concern. He quickly opened the letter and began reading

Are you ok? i have a really bad feeling that your upset and scared and you know i hate to see you hurt so please write me back and tell me your ok, that its just me being paranoid.

I love you always

Your dragon

xxxx

At the sight of this letter arry just cried harder and Ron didnt know what else to do so he just put his arm around his sobbing mate and tried co comfort him which didnt really make much diffrence. 10 minutes later The raven haired boy had calmed down mostly but there was still a few stray tears runnung diwn his face.

"Sorry i just ruined your shirt" He sighed lifting his head up to look at the Weasley with slight humor in his eyes.

"Its fine i didnt even like this shirt anyway" Ron said with a laugh trying to lightning the mood. Heads turned as they heared footsteps quickly and loudly making their was towords them, it was Malfoy 'why would Malfoy be coming down here at this time and why isnt he looking at us with a sneer or a look of descust on his face lik ehe normally does?' Ron thought as he peered up at the blonde Slythrin as did Harry. Malfoys eyes were not cold hartless they held passion, concern and anger as he looked over at the black haired boy sitting on the cold stone floor now uncontrolably crying once again.

"What are you doing here Malfoy come to insult us again?" Ron sneered trying to figure out exactly he was standing infront of them.

"Shove off weasel" There is the Malfoy everyone knows insulting people and sneering at everybody and anybody. Harry looked up into the enemy's eyes then got up and walked into his open arms. Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and stroked his hair lovingly, it was so out of charicter for him, Ron still sat on the floor mouth hanging open once again. He could hear Malfoy whispering soothing words into Harry's ear and lightly pressing a sweet kiss to his forhead. Soon enough the sobbing stopped and the two body pulled from their embrace to look at each other, there were tear marks on Harry's face and wet stains on the top of Malfoy' shirt from the tears.

"You ok, what happened tell me i want to help you" The blonde bully said, his hands still on the other teen's face. He smiled and encouraged Harry to proceed with his story completly forgetting aboout Ron still sat there on the floor

"Well me and Ron were in divination and we really wernt paying much attention as always since all the professor ever does is pradict my death and act nutty but she didnt she was looking into out crystal ball and... *sniff* she saw us holding hands walking down to Hagrid's hut, i couldnt help but run out of there as fast as i could" Harry once again looked on the verge of tears so Draco pulled him back into a hug but moments later he pulled back and asked who saw it.

"Just me and Ron and professor Trawlney but what if it gets out your reputation will be ruinedd and everybody will hate me" One tear fell down the side of the panicked face of Harry Potter

"Who cares, your not doing this alone im here, i will always be here weather you like it or not. You are never alone" The younger mad pulled Harry in for a reasuring kiss telling him that everything would be fine but as time went on the kiss got deeper and deeper untill Harry had the blonde pushed up against the wall that is when Ron stepped in. 'Hehem' he cleared his throat and the two boys jumped apart and blushed furiously while looking to the floor.

"Sorry we just got caught up in the moment" By this time both of the boys faces were as red as tommato's, they looked up from the floor to see the look of shock and descust on Ron's face he recoverd quickly and shook his head

"You descust me for two reasons one how the bloody hell could you even be civil with that ferret Malfoy and two your a fucking gay i bet you perv on all the lads when there getting changed its revolting and how come you didnt tell me i thought i was your best mate but obviously not anyway i wouldnt want to be caught dead with a fag like you" Harry thought he had cried all the tears out earlier but he was proven wrong when fresh hot tears started to roll down his red puffy cheeks then Ron turned and stormed away from his ex-best friend and his enemy

"Hey come on dont let him get you down he isnt worth crying over" Draco cooed in Harry's ear as he grabbed his round the waist with one arm and placed his face into Harry's hair leading him back to his common room not caring if anyone saw him right now he needed to comfort his distressed boyfriend.

Hope you liked it let me know what you think of it thanks! :)


	4. Hold your breath

_Well i hope i have updated often enough for you keep sending in them reviews thanks now on with the story_

_**Your never alone**_

**Chapter 4**

**Previously on Your never alone **

"Hey come on dont let him get you down he isnt worth crying over" Draco cooed in Harry's ear as he grabbed his round the waist with one arm and placed his face into Harry's hair leading him back to his common room not caring if anyone saw him right now he needed to comfort his distressed boyfriend.

**Now**

Harry woke the next morning his eyes sore and red and a damp pillow since he had cried himself to sleep the previous night. He looked back on what had happened the day before professor trawlney had only ever made one real profacy in her life and that was the one about Harry and Voldamort. Why did she have to see that in our crystal ball that is how the chain of events started the stupid wacky professor had seen it then he let Ron see it was true this was disastrous how could he let this happen now he had lost his best friend because of it but he loved Draco so much and he was always so kind around Harry as the two of them started to date Snape found out since he was Draco's godfather, even he had warmed up to him and stopped taking house points off the Gryffindor's which the other students found quite odd but didnt question it. Harry pulled the sheets off him and started getting dressed into his normal clothes, it was the weekend so they didnt have to wear school uniform. Had gotten dressed he walked down the stairs to find a shocked, happy but slightly annoyed Hermionie standing at the bottom near the couch with her arms folded over her chest.

"Why didnt you tell me, i had to hear it from Ron?" Harry just sighed and looked towords the floor but looked back up when he felt two fingers underneath his chin lifting it up. Hermionie could see that Harry's eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were stained with dry tears so she pulled him down to sit on the couch.

"I didnt want to tell you because i thought you would react like Ron did, call me a fag then run off horrified at when i was doing" Hermionie could see tears welling up once again in the boy's face, so she smiled softly and told him not to cry, that she found it sweet like Romeo and Juliet and kinda hot which is so out of caracter for her but he didnt seem to mind. Harry and Hermionie get up and made their way through the portrate hole and to breakfast but stopped in their tracks when they saw Draco leaning on the wall outside and Harry instinctly reached for Draco's hand but he pulled it away

"What the hell do you think your doing Potter?" He snarled keeping up the facade but Harry told Draco that it was ok that Hermionie knw because Ron told her everything so this time it was Draco who reached for Harry's hand and laced their fingers together while they leaned in to kiss eachother goodmorning not really caring if anybody was them because most of the school probley knew alredy because on the red haired boy that was once considerd Harry's best friend. They both came apart when they heared a Awwww coming from the side of them, it was Hermionie she had a massive smile on her face.

"That was too cute" Both boys blushed at that and were suprised when they were tackled into a hug, for a small girl Hermionie was quite strong she placed a kiss on both of the boy's cheeks.

"I am so happy for you two and you look so cute as a couple" Harry thought Draco would be mortified that a mudblood kissed him or even touched him but he didnt he just smiled

"Thanks well at least one person supports us" He let go of Harry's hand and walked over to Hermionie enloing her in a firm but gentle hug, she was shocked at first but soon recoverd and hugged him back

"Your welcome and why wouldnt i suport you and Harry? because your both boys, because your a slythrin, because you have called me every nasty name under the sun, no i belive in second chances and it looks like you make Harry very happy which is good to see but if you hurt him you will experiance pain like never before" He quickle nodded not wanting to hear anymore of that sentance, she smilled as he said i know but that is never going to happen.

"Harry i want to tell people, im tired of only being with you in the shadows and at night i want to be able to show you off and show to everyone that your mine" Draco said while once again taking Harry's had in his own and rubbing his hand over the other boy's which sent a tingle down Harry's spine but he loved that feeling.

"Ok so do i you have no idea how long ive wanted to do that but only when your ready, im not ashamed to be seen with you i just dont want it to ruin your badboy reputation that you have"

"Dont worry i dont care about that all i care about is you" Hermionie Awwwed again pulling each of the boys back to reality.

"So its settled were going to walk into the great hall hand in hand and not care when anybody says as long as we have eachother and Hermionie of course we will be fine" So as they were walking down to the great hall hand in hand with Hermionie alongside Harry some students that were lingering in the hallways stared open mouthed at the entwined fingers of the supposed enemy's one girl even fainted down the stairs that all the three had to laugh at. When they reached the great hall Hermionie procedded in and went to sit down at her table but Harry and Draco lingerd behind.

"You ready?" Draco asked softly and Harry just turned and looked at him nervuosly but draco promised his that everything was going to be fine so Harry nodded and took a deap breath as did Draco before pusing the giant doors open and started walking down the middle of the hall with pride walking as close as possible to each other and their hands still clasped tightly together they couldnt belive what happened next it wasnt something they expected at all...

_What could happen any guesses review your answer and let me know what you think of the story so far!_


	5. Out?

**Your never alone**

**Chapter 5**

**Previously on Your never alone **

"You ready?" Draco asked softly and Harry just turned and looked at him nervuosly but draco promised his that everything was going to be fine so Harry nodded and took a deap breath as did Draco before pusing the giant doors open and started walking down the middle of the hall with pride walking as close as possible to each other and their hands still clasped tightly together they couldnt belive what happened next it wasnt something they expected at all...

**Now**

They couldnt belive it Dumbledore was stood up smiling and clapping, he looked a little strange considering he was the only one clapping. But all the students and the rest of the teachers were all either stood or sat staring with gaped mouths, suddenly the whole hall filled with chatter everyone having their own litte conversation about the scene infront of them, that all stopped when Ron walked out from behind the crowd clapping.

"Oh isnt that sweet two enemy's bravley walking down this hall hand in hand lovingley, it makes me sick! we dont need to see that, we all dont want to be infected with gay disease so go spread your rainbow glitter somewhere that's not here, this is wrong girls with guys and guys with girls thats how the world works but obviously your head is just too messed up to see that" Everyone in the hall was still silent and couldnt belive that Hatty's best friend had just said that. Nobody wanted to say a word everyone was either too shocked or could think of nothing to say. But once one person started to talk so did all the rest the hall was again filled with loud noise, some people confused, some people descusted and some people exited.

"Silence" All heads whipped round at the booming, echoing voice of Professor Dumbledore. Slowly but surely everyone who had crowded round the teenage couple returned to their seat.

"Yes yes i know this is suprising and a shock for all of you as it is most of the teachers but this school will not tolarate the kind of behaviour shown by mister Weasley, both Harry and Draco have their own choices and what choices they decide to make are their own and they have the right to make it on their own weather you agree with it or not so please leave them alone and return to your breakfast" Small noise started to pick back up but at a normal level like nothing ever happened but it was clear to see that everyone was still watching to see what they were doing.

Draco wasnt scared he wasnt nervous he was happy and proud. Happy that he and Harry were public and they wouldnt have to hide anymore, proud that he had Harry by his side all the time and that he didnt puch Ron in the face like he was dying to do. He gave the other boys lips a quick peck and his hand a small reasuring squeeze before turning and walking over to the Slythrin table to eat and Harry did the same wanting to go crawl under a rock and hide from all the looks he was getting. When he finaly reached his place next to Hermionie she smiled and whispered in his ear 'im really proud of you'. The rest of the day went past pretty quickly with a lot more stares and sneers suprisingly none coming from the Slythrin's most coming from Gryfindor, his own house but that didnt bother him.

Later that night he was sat in the common room alone or so he thought, Fred and George came up behind him and sat on either side.

"Hey there" Harry didnt answer George he only kept on staring into the flames that he had been staring into for quite some time obviously not wanting to talk to anyone but the twins wernt giving up that easy.

"Want to talk about it?" Asked Fred, knowing that they wernt going to give up until he told them whatever they wanted to know he talked to them for a while they talked about him and Draco how they got started, when they started seeing each other, how it happened but then it turned about Ron and how he reacted when he found out, they told him that Ron was scared, scared that he would lose Harry forget all about him and just focus on Draco always be with him and his house, that he would turn bad and make peace with the Voldamort then go round killing anybody he wanted with no reason. Fred and Gearge told Harry that Ron would eventually come round once he realised that Draco was turning good like Harry said but it may take a while.

After the talk with Fred and George Harry felt quite tired and needed to think over the events of the day so he went to bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Woule things be better in the morning?

**Please give me a review on what you think of the story i hope its satisfactory for you :)**


	6. Sorry!

Sorry to those who have been reading my story because i shall not be continuing it, i just had my laptop wiped and put back to the factory settings so that means word pad has gone and i cant find anywhere to download it or microsoft word. I really wanted to carry on with my stories but now unfortunally cant. Before my laptor got took away i had finished all my stories but never got chance to upload them.

Sorry again for all those following, reading or hav FAV'ed them!


	7. Suprise

_**Chapter 5**_

**Sorry for the really late update i finally found my wordpad after hours of searching. I know this chapter is a little OOC and a little rushed but i wanted to get it done.**

Previously on Your never alone:

After the talk with Fred and George Harry felt quite tired and needed to think over the events of the day so he went to bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Woule things be better in the morning?

Now:

Harry woke up still feeling tired and upset that he would loose his best freind over something as silly as this but he would do just as Fred and George said, he would wait for Ron to come around and eventually he would. He sat up in bed and looked round everyone else was still asleep and it was still dark out meaning it was only around 4 oclock but instead of going back to bed he got up and walked down to the common room lounge where he found Ron sat staring into a unlit fireplace. Nobody else was there so this seemed like a good cance to get to talk to him.

"Hey mate can i talk to you?" Ron looked behing him to find Harry nervously playing with his hands not looking him right in the eye

"Sure" He didnt sound very thrilled of the idea but thought it will give him a chance to explain.

"Look Ron i just want to know why you hate me i mean these past few days all youve done is iinsult me and stay away from me, all i want to know is why?" Harry moved to sit on the sofa next to Ron and looked at him despretly waiting for a answer.

"Im sorry for ignoring you and insulting you its just a little hard for me to accept i mean Malfoy i men _**Draco **_has been our enemy since we met him and all of a sudden i find out that the two of you are not only friends but dating" Ron looked away from the still unlit fire he had gone back to looking at to look at Harry who was now looking at the floor in shame? knowing he should have told Ron about it as soon as it happened but couldnt find the words or courage to do it.

"Its ok Ron i accept your appology now its my turn. I should have told you about this, me and Draco i just couldnt find the right way to do it. I can honstley say that Draco has changed he is sweet and kind and trying to prove that to people but with his reputation its not going so well, it would help if you started to trust him maybe people will follow your lead" Ron looked like he was thinking about itwhen finally he answred that he would start calling him Draco and stop insulting him. At least it was a start. They carried on talking about Quiddich and lessons until they went up to get out of their nightwear and into school robes ready for breakfast. They were both sat to the talbe playing wizards chess when Hermionie came down and saw them sat together and smiled glad that they were talking to each other

"I see you two are talking again" She exclaimed as she walked up to the two boys still smiling. They looked up and couldnt help but smile back they quickly finished their game Ron winning once again and made their way out of the common room where Draco was waiting for Harry. Ron greeted him pretty nice calling him by his first name and not spitting it out like he normally would, to say Draco was suprised by this was a understatment but said nothing exept greeted him back and gave him a firm hand shake. Harry took Draco's hand and they walked like that silently with Ron and Hermionie walking next to them that was untill the blond Slythrin broke the silence.

"So Ron what changed your mind about me and Harry?" he said looking quizically at him waiting for a answer.

"I guess i missed my best mate and we had a talk about it early this morning and im just going to have to accept that you cant help who you love no matter who they are or what gender they are, even if they are you enemy or ex-enemy" he said with a smile letting them know that he accepted the relationship and he was not going to do anything to ruin it. They still got many weired looks some of confusion, some of discust and some of happyness seeing the two former enemy's so passionate and in love with each other. But for breakfast time there was not the normal crowds of people rushing to get food or the chatter of students, It was some people from diffrent houses only a few from Harry and Draco's houses all the rest from the othet two remaning houses. As soon as they walked down the last set of stairs Hermione and Ron ran off infront with silly grin's of their faces and when we got neer the great hall we noticed it was silent and the great hall was never silent apary from lesson time sometimes not even then, the two teen lovers shrugged and pushed the heavey wooden doors open enough for them to get through.

All the lights were off so it was pitch black in massive room they couldnt even see their hands infront of their faces that was untill bright fireworks lit up the sky and the sound of big bangs could be heared from up above their heads.

"CONGRADULATIONS!" everyone shouted in sync Harry and Draco were both rooted to the spot too suprised to say anything, yes they were glad that everybody accepted it but really? this was a bit much to say nerly everyone was in shock when they found out now a party this didnt make any sense then i noticed Dumbledore walk up to his podieum and clear his throat, all the chatter and laughing died down so everybody could here what the headteacher had to say.

"Everyone please have a seat i have a few words to say and some money to collect, as do some of you. Now i know it is hard to keep something like your sexuality a secret from your family and friends and i would like to say that i am proud of the both of you to stick it through everything that has gone on these last few days and for having the courage to do this, also Severus, Minervra my winnings if you please" He said holding out his hands to the other two adults who reluctantly gave up their money, i looked around and a lot of people were handing money over to other people clearly not happy about it.

So the night went on and so did the partying and the happyness not everybody accepted them as a couple but they knew before they came out that there was going to be some people that didnt like it but they would deal with that. And they did all they way through their last school years, yes they had lovers liffs but they didnt last long, and they comforted each other when Dumbledore died and when they lost people in the war, they couldnt be happier. A couple of years later they adopted two twin babys called Scorpius and Venus both bright blond hair and bright green eyes looking completly similar to Harry and Draco. They lived a happy life as Harry as a auror and Draco as one of the only human guards at Azkaban prison. They got married when the twins were two and of course it was a big wedding with most of Gryffindor and Slythrin houses and Luna of course Scorpius and Venus were groomsmen as was Teddy Lupin Harry's godson who was took in by him when Nymphadora and Remus sadly died in the great wizard war. When all three kids got their acceptence letters into Hogwarts Harry and Draco were so proud and the adventures of the castle all over again with a new genaration.

**Please let me know what you think of it i know its a crappy ending but i was getting a little mind blocked with it but i didnt just want to cut it off so i tried to finish it **

**Review :)!**


End file.
